1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus that is applied to a stepping motor formed into a cylindrical shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cylindrical stepping motors have been developed and put into practice, having a rotating shaft caused to rotate by switching the directions of power supply to motor coils to switch the polarities of outer and inner magnetic pole portions. In these stepping motors, there is a demand that the motor diameter be reduced and the motor output be improved.